


Midnight Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell tossed and turned on his bed. His eyes settled on a clock.





	Midnight Minutes

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell tossed and turned on his bed. His eyes settled on a clock. ''Almost midnight?'' He couldn't remember when he was able to rest for one entire evening. He usually opened his eyes every now and then. Amos sat up. 

There was a glance at the usual preacher clothes on a chair. A hat with a large brim. One string tie on a blouse. A dark suit and matching shoes. Amos considered wandering Smallville after midnight. Perhaps he was eventually able to rest. He got dressed. 

Amos winced while his stomach ached. His frown remained as he abandoned his bedroom. Amos walked into the kitchen. After approaching the fridge, he opened the door. 

A few minutes later, Amos smiled as he sat near the table. He was going to rest sooner or later. He enjoyed eating a chocolate cake slice. A midnight snack. 

THE END


End file.
